A walking cane having wheels that utilizes an improved braking system.
Walking canes are widely used to assist aged and infirm individuals in maintaining balance, as well as to provide support. Typically, a walking cane includes an elongate shaft having a handle on one end, and some sort of support base on the other end. The support base is frequently just the end of the elongate shaft with a cushion tip made of rubber or some other high resistance material.
By broadening the support base, greater stability is imparted to the cane, and thus to the user. However, in broadening the support base, there is a resultant increase in the overall mass of the cane. This mass can make maneuvering the walking cane very cumbersome particularly to aged or infirm individuals. Therefore, a walking cane that provides the added support of a broader base, but is relatively easy for the user to maneuver, would be advantageous.
Additionally, there are available a variety of walkers and canes that are capable of braking under various circumstances. Such braking availability is advantageous, particularly in canes having wheeled motion. For example, if a user is falling, a braking system can stop forward motion of the support base, thus allowing the user to support himself on the cane while regaining his footing. However, in designing a braking system, an important consideration is the complexity of installing the system, and the ease of use. Highly complex braking systems add considerable manufacturing expense that is passed on to the consumer in higher prices. Additionally, complex braking systems may require considerable strength to actuate. For example, a hand-actuated braking system requires a certain threshold of pressure be applied, by the user""s hand, to the brake handle. Since walking aids are primarily used by aged and infirm individuals, a braking system that requires significant physical exertion would not be suitable. Therefore, a walking cane having a braking system that is simple to install and relatively easy to actuate would be advantageous.
A number of prior patents disclose walking aids, some of which include braking systems. Examples of these patents, each of which is incorporated by reference for its supporting teachings, are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,953 to Pasulka discloses a walker cart for an ambulatory patient that includes a telescoping rod with a holder at the top end of the rod for holding one or more intravenous solution bags to which the patient is connected, and frame members to which infusion pump elements may be connected for the patient. The cart includes caster wheels for maneuvering the cart and handle elements which may be grasped by the ambulatory patient in several different ways, according to the desiderata or capability of the ambulatory patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,457 to Tartaglia discloses a useful cane assembly for the handicapped for walking and maneuvering with ease, having the person""s weight on the cane assembly being continuously supported. The cane is supported by a base which is on wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,651 to Einbinder discloses a controller for wheeled vehicles that includes a mechanism which selectively shifts the vehicle between a mobile and a stable state. The vehicle may be a walker for easing an operator""s efforts in walking and includes a selectively actuable stabilizer which fixes the position of the walker or releases it for rolling motion, thus providing a stable state or a mobile state, respectively. An actuator such as a button, pressure sensor, or lever, electrically and/or mechanically actuates a stabilizer brake mechanism to engage or release the brake and thereby allow the walker""s mobility to be controlled when the actuator operates the brake to stabilize or to slow the motion of the walker. Preferably, lift applied to the vehicle itself releases the brake and allows mobility. The actuator may control an electrically actuated braking mechanism, in response to a sensor such as a strain gauge that may be adjusted to the needs of the patient; alternatively, lifters may be provided to act in response to the lifting force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,959 to Hiller et al. discloses a removable tray for a walker including a walker having a pair of spaced upper side bars. Further provided are a pair of walker coupling mechanisms adapted to be coupled to an associated side bar of the walker via clamps. A tray is slidably coupled to the walker coupling mechanism such that only lateral relative movement is allowed prior to use. Finally, at least one flexible strip is coupled at a first end thereof to the tray for coupling about at least one of the side bars of the walker to preclude lateral movement of the tray during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,577 to Gordon discloses a coupler made from cylindrical tubing that has elastically deformable ends. Each end has a bifurcation. The bifurcations are mutually perpendicular. One of the bifurcations has a walker coupling location with an orthogonal projection that includes an arc of a circle that has a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of a cylindrical horizontal member of a walker. The other of the bifurcations has an IV stand coupler location with an orthogonal projection that includes an arc of a circle that has a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of a cylindrical member of an IV stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,639 to Einbinder discloses a controller for wheeled vehicles that includes a mechanism which selectively shifts the vehicle between a mobile and a stable state. The vehicle may be a walker for easing an operator""s efforts in walking and includes a selectively actuable stabilizer which fixes the position of the walker or releases it for rolling motion, thus providing a stable state or a mobile state, respectively. An actuator such as a button, pressure sensor, or lever, electrically and/or mechanically actuates a stabilizer brake mechanism to engage or release the brake and thereby allow the walker""s mobility to be controlled when the actuator operates the brake to stabilize or to slow the motion of the walker. Preferably, lift applied to the vehicle itself releases the brake and allows mobility. The actuator may control an electrically actuated braking mechanism, in response to a sensor such as a strain gauge that may be adjusted to the needs of the patient; alternatively, lifters may be provided to act in response to the lifting force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,240 to Gairdner discloses a device used by a skater for controlling speed and maintaining balance on wheeled skates. The device includes a molded elongate body with a fork for receiving a wheel at one end and a hand grip at the other end. The body includes a brake assembly for applying a braking force to the wheel or to the ground. The invention also relates to a brake pad and a wheel having corresponding tongues and grooves for frictional contact. The invention also relates to a method for learning to skate using the control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,100 to Sfeir discloses a vibrational walking apparatus including a frame having flexible projections capable of detecting obstructions to the front or sides of the user. Width projections can extend laterally from the frame to detect a predetermined width of the user. The apparatus can include a height sensor to determine if an object will contact the upper extremities of the user. A vibrator located adjacent a handle is activated by switches coupled to the flexible projections and height sensor in order to provide a different vibrational frequency to the handle when one of the respective flexible projections or height sensor is activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,487 to Chien discloses a hand brake that includes a mounting frame mounted on a handlebar grip of a wheeled walker and defining a working space with an open side and a closed end wall. A cable pull block is disposed inside the working space, and has an upper part pivoted to the mounting frame by a first pivot, and a lower part serving as a force bearing part and connected to a transmission cable under tension. A control lever has a pivot part extending into the working space via the open side thereof, and an operating part extending outwardly of the working space. The pivot part has an upper portion that is provided with an upwardly opening accommodating space. The accommodating space has a base wall. The cable pull block extends downwardly into the accommodating space such that the lower part confronts the base wall. The lower part of the control lever is pivoted to the cable pull block by a second pivot parallel to and disposed below the first pivot. The control lever is operable from a non-braking state to a braking state, where the cable pull block is pivoted by the control lever about the first pivot to apply a pulling force to the transmission cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,502 B1 to Chung-Che discloses a brake mechanism for an auxiliary walker that has a fixed seat, a control plate and a hand grip. The fixed seat is hollow at an inner portion of a handle at one top end thereof. The control plate has formed horizontal guide hole at bottom one side and further formed a fixed hole at bottom one surface. The hand grip is provided with a long trough hole at one end thereof providing the control plate to insert in. The control plate together with said hand grip are all be inserted into the fixed seat fastening by plurality screws at the top end of control plate and fixed seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,541 to Ahlbertz discloses an ornamental design for a brake handle for a walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,748 to Oat-Judge discloses a walker that has a basket, a handle for use in pushing the walker along an upwardly facing surface and a plurality of legs connected to the basket and to the handle. The legs have lower ends, and a wheel and a braking element are associated with the lower end of each leg. A braking mechanism is provided for automatically actuating the braking elements and causing same to engage the upwardly facing surface if a predetermined weight is applied to the handle or to the basket, thus to stop the walker. The walker also has a manually operable brake system whereby the user can deliberately bring the walker to a stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,517 to Lorman discloses a rollable walker for traversing stairs and substantially level surfaces, comprising a frame which includes a left and a right upright members, the left and right upright members including front legs, and an upper segment. The frame further includes a crossbar which is pivotaly connected to the left and a right upright members, the crossbar including a generally U-shaped transverse element and vertically disposed segments acting as rear legs. The crossbar is supported by supporting means. The supporting means is attached or integrally formed with the left and right upright members. A pair of rear wheels and a pair of front wheels engaged by wheel mounts, each wheel having two vertical planar surfaces. The rear wheels are connected to the rear legs, whereas the front wheels are connected to the front legs. The vertical planar surfaces of the wheels are surrounded by protrusions; and, two pairs of braking devices connected to the rear and front legs, each of the braking devices is slidably supported by one of the wheel mounts over one of the wheels in such a way that the application on the frame of a downward force of a magnitude greater than a pre-determined value urges the braking devices against the wheels to brake the walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,063 to Doyle et al. discloses a walking aid for physically challenged persons having front and back leg assemblies each having a front leg extending forwardly and a rear leg extending rearwardly and wheels at the lower ends of the legs, and modular hinges at the upper ends of each pair of legs. Each modular hinge has a bearing housing with bearing recesses, two bearing bodies, each bearing body being received in a respective recess. Each bearing body is interengagable with a respective front or rear leg, and, a transverse assembly bar is connected to the hinge mounting and secures the hinges in spaced apart side by side relation. Also disclosed is a brake locking system for an in-line two part brake handle, and a multi-use seat for a walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,065 to Chiu discloses a hand brake that includes a main frame fixedly mounted on a handlebar of the walker, a control lever pivotally connected to the main frame, a brake member pivotally connected to the control lever to locate in a working space of the control lever, and a steel cable connected to the brake member. With changes in positions of the control lever, the brake member is caused to change its position in the working space of the control lever to pull the steel cable and thereby to either brake the wheeled walker, to brake and park the wheeled walker, or to return the walker to a non-brake state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,779 to Biersteker et al. discloses a manually operated brake actuator for a wheeled walker and the like. For normal braking, a handle is manually moved from a neutral first position towards a second position for rotating a cable link to progressively pull on a brake cable to engage a wheel brake. When the handle is released, it returns to the first position. When the handle is manually moved from the first position to a third position, a parking link is rotated to push on and rotate the cable link to engage the brake. The parking link is rotated to a stable position when the handle is in the third position, wherein pull on the brake cable cannot release the brake until the handle is manually moved back to the first position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,765 to Hsi-Chia discloses a brake control device that is mounted on a handle of a walking frame used by a lame or elderly person as an aid in walking. The device includes a seat fastened at one end thereof with the handle, and a control handlebar fastened at one end thereof with the seat. The seat is provided with a control arm and a stop member. The control arm is fastened with the control handlebar and is connected with one end of a brake cable. The control arm is actuated by the control handlebar to swivel so as to pull the brake cable to bring about the braking action which can be sustained without having to keep holding the control handlebar. The control handlebar is made stationary temporarily by a rolling rod which is forced into a retaining recess of the stop member for sustaining the braking action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,533 to Meltzer discloses a walking cane that includes function enhancing elements, the cane including a sing of a substantially vertical elongated support member having an upper end, a lower end and a longitudinal axis. A handle is complementally positioned about the support member""s upper end for selectable radial rotation relative to the longitudinal axis thereof. Forward and rear and downwardly integrally dependent legs rigidly extend from the support member""s lower end, the legs each having a body portion and foot portions. The wheels are rotatably secured to each of the foot portions of the forward legs of a base, and friction-enhancing tips are integrally associated with each of the foot portions of the rearward legs of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,453 to Nasco discloses a wheel mounted cane secured to extend laterally from a four-wheeled carriage for use in supporting and balancing a user while walking and including an adjustable braking means for the carriage.
While the foregoing patents disclose improvements in the area of walking aids, none of these patents disclose a walking cane that provides the added support of a broader base, but is relatively easy for the user to maneuver, and includes a braking system that is relatively simple to install and actuate.
There is therefore provided a walking cane, for supporting and balancing a user, and allowing a user to retard forward motion. The walking cane includes a base, having a wheel rotatably coupled thereto. The cane further includes a braking member, coupled to and positioned relatively above the base, having a contact portion that contacts the wheel to retard the wheel""s rotation when a threshold downward force is applied to the cane.